


A Little Boost

by lod



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lod/pseuds/lod
Summary: For a kiss prompt: "...as encouragement."





	A Little Boost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angevon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/gifts).



All of Yosuke’s nervous tics were out in full force. He was tapping his foot and his fingers, kept flipping his hair out of his face, and was even biting his lip.

“Breathe,” Yu said with a laugh, putting a hand over Yosuke’s to stop it.

“What do I do if they hate me, partner?!”

They were sitting in the wings of the tiny stage at a local bar that played live music — or at least that would be playing live music, as soon as Yosuke got out there and provided it. There were still a few minutes before the time he was set to go up, but Yosuke’s anxiety was mounting exponentially as they ticked down. Yu knew Yosuke had nothing to worry about; they’d been roommates for the last three years, and he’d heard enough of Yosuke’s practicing to say without a hint of a doubt that he was excellent. To be fair, Yu was a bit biased when it came to Yosuke — but Yosuke didn’t know that, and he was at least objective enough to be sure he wouldn’t be getting booed off the stage.

“They’re not gonna hate you. Even Chie said you sounded good when you played for everyone on voice chat the other day, remember?”

“I bet she lied just so she could laugh at me when I failed! She’s so mean…” Yosuke let his head drop to the bar table they were sitting at, arms stretched over the marble top.

“Stop it,” Yu replied, flicking his ear.

Yosuke lifted his head with a hurt look.

“Don’t give me that face. You know she meant it. And I do too. You’re just afraid.”

“I’m not _afraid_ , I’m just… being realistic. Why would they like me? I’m always a disappointment!”

Yu sighed and stood up, ignoring that obviously wrong comment. He gave his hand to Yosuke to tug him to his feet as well, picked up in his guitar, and shoved it into his arms. And then, because it was time for Yosuke to go on, because he was drumming his fingers on the guitar so loudly everyone could probably hear it, because he wasn’t sure what else to do to distract him, and mostly because he’d wanted to do it for a really long time, Yu grabbed Yosuke’s face with both hands and kissed him, before turning him towards the stage and shoving him forward.

Yosuke looked back towards Yu and started to say something, but he was in the spotlight now and the room had burst into friendly applause, so he had no choice but to sit on his stool and start his set.

* * *

Yu watched Yosuke playing with a smile. He kept glancing at Yu every now and then, missing a couple of notes, but he was obviously too distracted to pay much attention to the crowd in front of him — who was just as appreciative as Yu had told him they’d be. After a while, Yosuke started singing, and Yu let his eyes drift shut as he listened. Yosuke’s voice was beautiful, no matter what its owner thought of it. He could imagine that voice singing just for him, as it often did in their apartment; could imagine that the love songs’ words were meant for him and not for some vague idea of a cute girl. He wasn’t sure he’d be hearing it much anymore after this; there was no way Yosuke was going to let him get away with this scot-free.

Well, the fallout from that would be coming soon enough. He could let himself be distracted from it a little longer.

* * *

When Yosuke’s set finally finished, Yu felt a small ball of dread form in his stomach. He tried to live his life without regrets, and he was fairly sure Yosuke and his’ friendship was strong enough to survive this, but… it would probably be too much to hope than to assume nothing would change. It wasn’t a surprise when Yosuke rounded on Yu the moment he’d stepped back into the shadows.

“What the HELL was that?!” he half-whispered, half-yelled.

Yu opened his mouth to give some sort of an explanation, but Yosuke held up the hand that wasn’t gripping his guitar. “Pause. Don’t you dare move.”

Yu raised an eyebrow, confused, but Yosuke ignored him, stalking away to put his guitar back in its case and wipe off his face.

Finally he came back to Yu, and without giving any warning, grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and shoved him against the wall behind them hard enough to expel the air from his lungs. Yu’s eyes went wide; he hadn’t been sure how that kiss would be taken, but a _fight_? Reall—

Then Yosuke was kissing him, aggressively, and Yu was too shocked to do more than let it happen. After a moment, he came to his senses, and kissed Yosuke back, reaching up to lace his hands into hair damp with sweat.

It took a while before Yosuke pulled away, red-faced and out of breath.

“How long?” he panted out, but Yu was too busy trying to understand if this was the beginning of some sort of inappropriate dream to reply, tugging Yosuke back in for another kiss. Yosuke broke it, insisting, “ _How long?_ ”

Yu cast about for an answer to that question.

“Forever?”

Yosuke looked at him and finally huffed out a laugh. “Heh. Yeah, that sounds about right.”

Yu caught a hint of movement over Yosuke’s shoulder as he leaned in again and glanced around, suddenly realising they had a bit of an audience — a couple of waiters, and the bar owner who must have originally come to thank Yosuke.

“Maybe we should continue this discussion elsewhere” he told Yosuke quietly, with a meaningful glance towards the intruders.

Yosuke turned around and squeaked loudly, grabbing Yu’s wrist and dragging him out of the bar in a hurry.

Luckily, no one was outside this evening; it was a bit chilly for the season. Yu twisted his hand to catch Yosuke’s, slotting their fingers together, and revelled in the blush that appeared on Yosuke’s face.

“You too?” he asked.

“I… yeah. Me too. I don’t go around kissing just _anybody,_ you know,” Yosuke huffed, his annoyance an obvious cover-up for his embarrassment.

Yu bit his lip to try to hold back his smile, but he couldn’t stop it from spreading on his face. He felt like he was so full of joy that he might just explode.

Yosuke reached up to cup his cheek with a smile of his own. “You’re really happy, huh? It’s cute.”

The only possible answer to that, of course, was to pull Yosuke close and kiss him again.


End file.
